Thousand Years
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Its just going to be a couple one-shots of Merlin finally with the old gang after a thousand years. If there is any particular oneshot anyone like them just PM me or review and ill make it a two shot. Will be listed as complete but will add more oneshots when inspiration strikes.
1. Never Change

Merlin sighed heavily, a thousand years and still some things never changed…

He smiled ruefully as he looked out over the field to locate his once and future king and all his other bafoons. There was Lancelot working the goal, Perceval being terrifying, Gwaine was on again off again never knew what he'd do and then there was the captain of the team, Arthur.

Of course, everything was now much more difficult for Merlin, he had to remember their modern names, which were…. He'd remember later. He sat quietly beside an old friend from another life, Guinevere now known as… who knows.

He sighed again, he reeeeaaally needed to figure out their names again…

Shaking his head in annoyance at his shortcomings, Merlin chanced a look at Gwen. Happily siiting on the edge of her seat, trmbling with excitement as she watched Arth- Merlin cough in his head- the team, she hadn't even noticed he had sat beside her.

A thousand years and still nothing changes…. Thank goodness


	2. Clotpole

Merlin smirked as he followed his friend's gaze, "You know, I have the strangest feeling the two of you would get along just fine, maybe you should ask her out."

Arthur, or rather Bradley James as he was now known, blushed a brilliant red, "What are you talking about Colin? She'd never want to go out with me."

Merlin nodded quietly, inquisitively. Then, "She thinks youre a prat?"

Arthur stood up quickly, suddenly frustrated, "Everytime I talk to her, it doesn't matter what I say its never right! Its impossible to make her happy! Everything I do is wrong!"

Merlin smiled, "Have you tried not being a bumbling clotpole?"

Arthur frowned at the way the name felt familiar then shrugged it off, "Clotpole?"

Merlin grinned, "Clotpole." He reaffirmed.

Bradley sat, confused, "What is a clotpole?"

Merlin smile grew wistful and sad, " In two words?"

Bradley nodded and Merlin laughed quietly, "Bradley James."

 _*ARTHUR PENDRAGON*_

 ** _AN: that last part was Merlin's thought so... If you have any ideas you want me to use for a one-shot, feel free to review :) Thank you all for reading._**


	3. First Time In A Thousand Years

Merlin smiled to himself as he came across the stage of the school play. Upon the stage he could see the modern day Morgana trying desperately to try to understand her lines in the ridiculous parody of her life role, Morgana in Arthur, Knights of the Round Table.

"You know they didn't dress like that…" Morgana turned quickly to face him in surprise, "What?"

Merlin smiled, "This was before the ridiculous poufy dresses, in the time of Arthur they wore gowns, not tents."

Morgana laughed pleasantly, he had to admit he missed the old non-evil Morgana's laugh; it was good to have it back, "What makes you think I'm going to believe you?"

Merlin gave an easy grin with a tilt of his head, "Lets just say I know a thing or two about the age of Arthur and his knights…"

Morgana laughed again, "And if I were to believe you… how did they dress?"

He smiled, "Well for one their dresses fell naturally at the waist not…. Whatever that is…"

Morgana looked down at her ridiculous though beautiful dress with the exaggerated skirt.

"Secondly, Morgana was Arthur's good friend and like a daughter to his father… And Arthur didn't get Excalibur when he was just a boy, nor was he thought to be an orphan or a farmer's son or whatever this story would say… He got it from…"

Merlin stopped himself, afraid of what might happen if he went on. How do you tell someone of a life they lived over a thousand years ago that you ended? How could he tell her without bringing back the darkness inside her?

"From what? Colin?"

Merlin faced her with a determination she recognized from somewhere far within her, "He got it from a sorcerer."

Her face scrunched in confusion, "A sorcerer?"

Merlin nodded, "Me."

To his surprise she didn't run away with cries of him being insane or mad but instead she leaned forward with curiosity and so, for the first time in over a thousand years, he told the story of his friends. He told the story of them all.


	4. Magic Tricks

Merlin, or rather Emrys, sat quietly, looking out over the lake as he often did when troubled and practicing the most unnoticeable of spells on the water before him and the leaves on the ground.

A group of school children came wandering by, surprising him slightly as he let a ball he had been practicing with as well drop quickly into his hand.

One of the children saw the quick movement and locked eyes with Merlin's, "What was that old man?"

Merlin hesitated before going with the ancient old gag, act like you have no clue; "What was what?"

The boy frowned, "That thing you were just doing with that ball!"

Merlin shook his head ion mock confusion, "What thing with what ball?"

The boy stamped his foot angrily, "The ball you were just messing with! It looked like a magic trick!"

The other children quickly took interest in the old man after the first boy made mention of magic and Merlin couldn't help but smile, "You like magic do you?"

The children nodded emphatically and Merlin nodded to himself, making a decision, "Then I suppose I have trick or two for you…"

Merlin raised his hand in a fist and then opened it and in his hand was a small figurine of a dragon then he made a fist again and when he opened it the dragon was gone.

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment in concentration and then reached behind one cocky looking, apple eating boy's head, "Careful, he likes fruit Sir Gwaine."

Apple-Eater frowned momentarily distracted, "My names Eoin, not Gwaine!"

Merlin smiled, "Well we'll just call you Gwaine." And with that he brought his hand back and once3e again held a small dragon only now it moved.

The children went wild with excitement and each took turn holding the dragon. And with each child Merlin began to place them to people of his memeory.

The young Eoin was Gwaine. The caramel colored wide-eyed lass was Gwen and the already tall and brave dark haired boy was Lancelot. Beside him was the barrel-chested Percival and the fair lady Morgana with slender grace and already astounding beauty.

Most importantly however was the boy who had first spoken. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with determination and courage. Merlin could already tell he'd grow up to be a prat.

Merlin continued to call them by their old names and later, he knew they would go back to their families and ask if they knew the meaning behind them.

He showed the children many other tricks, three balls of water floating in midair, living steam he created with fire above the water, the ball Arthur had first seen rolling up a log.

After about an hour the children were still begging for magic tricks when the dragon on Arthur's shoulder turned to the side all of a sudden with alarm.

He grabbed the ball, dropped the water and pulled out a stack of cards and showed them a trick with them.

When an old man came running into his little area Merlin couldn't help but take a second look. It was Gauis, younger than he had ever seen him but Gauis all the same. Just with less hair.

"On, now there you lot are, ive been loking everywhere for you."

Arthur jumped up and ran over to him, "Mr. Wilson, sir, please don't tell my father I wandered off, this man's been showing us magic tricks sir."

Gauis turned to him accusingly, "You've been showing them… magic tricks?"

Merlin nodded, "I knew eventually someone would come looking for them, ive been showing them magic tricks," He held up his cards, "until someone came to get them. Quite the imaginations these ones have."

"Mr. Wilson sir! He made a toy come to life!"

Gauis looked to him, "See what I mean sir?"

When Gauis gathered up the children and left Arthur turned back to Merlin, "It wasn't just card tricks was it sir? You did real magic right?"

Merlin smiled, "The magic is real my young Future King, just as real as that dragon upon your shoulder will be for as long as you will believe it to be."

And with that Arthur walked away.


End file.
